Fleeting Fairy Tale
by koyou
Summary: Plotless fluff KxC, though not that fluffy maybe. The night to introduce Princess Cagalli Yula Athha to the outside world. Too bad Athrun's her bodyguard, so can't take the job of an escort.


**Disclaimer:** I absolutely own my plot and my original characters (if there are any). Other than those I own nothing.

* * *

**Fleeting Fairy-Tale…**

* * *

The very color of the warm spring sun, softer than the finest silk, her golden hair…since then, had grown rather long…

"Don't cut it."

She turned to look at him, and he found himself, yet again, lost in the sweet depth of her amber brown eyes.

"Cut…what?" she asked, giving him a mild look of confusion.

He blinked, then realized that he had spoken his thought out loud. Again. "Er…"

Why was it that when he's with her, he found his control slipping so easily? He was never like this with any other girls before! …Right, on second thought…so maybe he didn't get to know – much less be – with a lot of girls like Dearka did but still….

It's just her. Always her and her alone that had such effects on him. Every time she looked at him, every time she smiled at him, every time she spoke to him, ever time she…

"Athrun?"

"Your hair," said Athrun quickly, trying desperately to calm his blush. At that moment, he was never more grateful for the dark sunglasses he was wearing then, and the fact that he was in the darker part of the room. "You have been very busy and probably you haven't realized it but…your hair has gotten rather long."

Her amber brown eyes were bright with sudden amusement. What was so funny?

"Of course, I have. I let it grow this long just for today."

Today…? Oh. That's right, today she was to be properly introduced to the outside world today. Not only as ORB's princess, Uzumi Nala Athha's daughter, but also as Representative Athha, who was expected to soon become Chief Representative of the country like her noble father before her. Today was her first step into the deceitful world of politics. Today she was Princess Cagalli Yula Athha. Not Cagalli.

"But I will cut it after this. It's too annoying, especially in the morning and when it's hot."

"I think you look beautiful when your hair's long," said Athrun, who realized a second too late that he had spoken his thought out loud. Again.

He was about to start kicking himself, mentally, for the slip when an all too familiar voice remarked lazily, "You don't mean to say that my sister doesn't look beautiful when her hair's short, do you, Athrun?"

"Kira!"

Cagalli sprang up from her chair and all but flew into the arms of her brother, who, quite naturally, caught her in a most affectionate embrace.

"Kira! Oh god, I thought you would never come!"

Kira set her down gently, looking rather amused. "But I did. And you should be more careful, you know. You're wearing a dress, after all."

She gave a very un-ladylike snort. "Shut up and help me with my hair already."

"Of course, your highness. Right away," said Kira, obviously teasing her. Normally, anyone who dared tease her like that would get a good bash on the head already, but, perhaps, what stopped her from doing just that to Kira was maybe the clear, unmistakable fondness in her brother's gentle voice…?

"By the way, Athrun, Kisaka-san said he would like to brief you about the schedule today. He's waiting in the library."

Athrun blinked, as though he had been in a daze. He mumbled a quick thank before leaving the room. If it wasn't Kira, he would have just waited until she was done; but since this was Kira, he was sure she couldn't be safer even if a group of assassins were to break in now. But let's hope nothing of the kind happened…

As soon as the door closed with a soft click behind Athrun, Kira's expression suddenly became concerned. "Cagalli? Are you all right?"

She was shaking in his arms and her face looked even paler than the snow white dress she was wearing, but when she spoke, her voice was credibly steady. "I am. Just do my hair, Kira. I want this to be over as soon as possible."

He looked at her a minute longer then nodded, and led her back to the chair in front of the mirror.

From his black jacket's pocket, he drew out two long white ribbons. He gave them to her to hold onto for the moment.

A look of surprise and disbelief crossed her face as she examined the silken strands.

"Oh," she breathed. "Kira, where did you find them? They are exactly the same as---"

"---what Uzumi-san had given your mother?" he finished, sounding infinitely amused, while his hands worked expertly, exactly how Mana had taught him for the past weeks, with her hair. "I asked Mana-san, of course. She told me where she thought Uzumi-san bought them. I went there last week but the lady said that they didn't make these anymore, so I had to go all the way across the world to get them, because she said she believed that her friend, who opened a similar business in France, said she had some left."

"Oh…" was all she could say.

Kira took one ribbon from her and deftly braided it into her hair. "Are you very nervous?"

That brought her back to the immediate situation and she suddenly became sober, somber almost.

"Just be yourself and everything will be fine," he said gently.

"But what if…what if I make a mistake? What if I say something I shouldn't? What if I get tongue-tied when I---"

Kira cut her off, his quiet voice firm. "You'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen. Not if I can help it."

Cagalli closed her eyes. "…I'm scared, Kira. I—I've never had to do this before. Other princesses will be there, too, and I… I don't think I--- God, I can't even make a proper curtsy!"

The ribbon slid from her fingers and was carefully braided into her hair the same way its twin had been. And then, it's done.

"I know you are scared, Cagalli. But you won't be alone, you know, don't you? Kisaka-san will be there. Athrun will be there. _I_ will be there. With you." Warm hands closed around her cold trembling ones, his lips brushed a softest kiss to her temple. "Who cares if you can't curtsy properly anyway? In fact, why do you have to do that at all? Tonight, everyone should be bowing and curtsying to you, not you them. Now, open your eyes, princess. Open your eyes and look in the mirror. Tell me if there is anything that those petty princesses have and you don't."

She swallowed a lump in her throat and, slowly, reluctantly, her eyes fluttered open.

Sweet amber brown met soft lavender sapphire.

And he smiled the gentlest of all smiles, a smile that reserved for her and her alone.

"What do you see there, little sister?"

She looked and she saw…

Clad in all white, gold-dusted snow silk ribbons threaded through her golden locks, her eyes the color of warm honey, the beautiful princess was held tenderly by the handsome prince in black.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" said the prince, his eyes twinkling with gentle amusement. "I have to be very careful not to let her out of my sight even for a second tonight, lest she be carried away by some others. So, Princess Cagalli Yula Athha, may I escort you down now?"

Blushing rosily, she mumbled a quiet, supposed-to-be proper consent, allowing him to help her up and…she couldn't help but blushed even harder when he bowed low over her hand, treating her as though she really was a princess.

"Just when did you learn all of this…court etiquette, Kira?" she asked, her voice a little timid.

His shoulders shook with quiet laughter as he straightened up. Lavender sapphire eyes twinkled with mischievous amusement. "What if I say I have always known it?"

Her reply was prompt, frank, and honest. Very Cagalli-like. "I don't believe you."

This time, Kira laughed. "That's more like the Cagalli I know. But tonight…" he took her hand and put it on his arm. "You are the noble Princess Cagalli Yula Athha of ORB, and I am only your escort."

She let him lead her out but stopped him when they reached the door.

Kira turned to give her a puzzled look.

Cagalli looked right into his eyes. "You are not only an escort, Kira. Tonight, or any other night, any other day, you will always be more. You are my friend, my brother, my…"

…_broken dream and despair._

A sad light came to his eyes then. "As you will always be more to me…" he whispered and brought her hand to his lips. "Princess Cagalli, my sister Cagalli…"

…_my despair and impossible dream._

From somewhere, the clock struck, calling for Time that continued to slip away, running away as always…

"It's time to play, princess."

_And time to say good-bye to our fleeting fairy tale._

**

* * *

**

**Author's note…**

It seems so promising at first but now…it's all a mess. The last part is thanks to **hlin **and her wonderful work _Broken Dream, Breaking Despair._ I'm playing with the idea of explaining why Cagalli had Kira do her hair…The before and after of this one…

Maybe I'll do it when I have time….


End file.
